Ride on Gravity
by MaximumRide-Fang
Summary: What if Shuichi's life isn't as simple as it appears? What if he escaped from a place where they hurt him? Truly free? What if he is not normal, even more so then it appears? What if he was originally ment to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either Maximum ride or Gravitation. I only write angsty, adventurous stories about them.

**Ride on Gravity**

Chapter one- Pink Wings

He drops the glass that he was holding and it shatters over the floor. Water spreads and starts the slow process of ruining the wood, but really he doesn't care in the slightest. He often had terrible visions however only once in a blue moon did they ever affect in in any real way.

He ran out of the apartment he shared with his lover and up to the roof. It was a clear night and the stars were out and shining brightly. This didn't matter though. He had maneuvered in terrible conditions before, specifically on the day he escaped, so it wouldn't have stopped him.

He froze near the buildings edge unsure if he could do it again. Not sense he met his lover had he let himself do this. He grimaced and then willed his special talent be shown. Something ripped through the flesh around his shoulder and he hissed in great pain. Blood dripped down his back for a moment before the wound healed around two wings. Pink wings.

He jumped from the roof and into the night sky. His wings caught the wing and he flew above the city. It felt so good doing this again but he knew he had to stay focused. He had a missioner.

He landed in a ally way and willed his wings to hide once again. They pulled back and flesh healed over it once again to conceal them. Not even a scar was left though the fresh blood stain remained. That is where he saw his lover in the distance. He also saw the car that had lost control.

Shuichi didn't think before he acted. No, that would be out of character. Shuichi just jumped forward and pushed Yuki out of the way. He smiled with pure relief before everything went black.

* * *

Author note: There is a lot more to this story so please review. I'll still put up chapters but really if would be nice to hear an opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING!

* * *

(someone else's pov)

The air became cold and the wind blew fiercely. Hundreds of images flashed before my eyes. It's almost like watching a slide show. They're going so fast that I find it difficult to keep up with them at first. Soon only one image remains. It's the image of a young man. One that seems familiar to me.

His hair was a light rosy color. His eyes were violet and his expression was cheerful and happy. Pink feathers floated around him. It all changed in an instant. The man clasped and grasped his head as though he were in pain. His aura changed and for a moment he went limp. His hair and eyes were now black and his skin was now pure white. He stood up straight and I noticed that his expression was dead. Black wings extended.

The voice inside my head screamed out to me, "Save the one who came before you. You're so close. Continue as you have been doing."

I awoke startled by it. Fang was facing away from. I stared at him for a moment before speaking, "wake up the other's. we gotta fly."

"what's up, where are we going?"

"There," I was pointing to the left of him at a small billboard.

We had been heading to Tokyo to find more information on Chow…..and the voice had said we were on the try tracks.

* * *

**A/N=** sorry if it's not very good. It won't get really interesting until the to groups cross paths


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki pov

My back met the ground hard and the bag I had been carrying fell. There was no way in hell the thing inside had made it through that. My fears were confirmed as I saw the glittery liquid of the snow globe flow onto the sidewalk. This was great…just great! The brat had been moping around the flat lately and to cheer him up I was going to give him this but of course someone had to ruin it before I even got home.

I turned to the man who I had intended to tell off but froze. I saw the unmistakable pink hair of my lover and I could smell the fresh strawberry scent of his skin. The small body crumbled to the ground as a car crashed into him….into the spot I had been only moments before. For several moments I could only stare. When the ambulance had arrived it took me a moment to get up. I felt sick as I road in the back and felt even worse as I watched the color fade from his cheeks.

Hundreds of questions ran though me as I looked down at the boy. Why had he been out so late? What had he been doing in this part of town? Had he been looking for me? Where had the dried blood on his back come from? Who had done this? I couldn't focus properly until we got to the hospital and even then I found myself worrying.

As they carted him into surgery I was forced to stay in the waiting room, just sitting there hoping for the best. He had looked so frail when he was brought in and his heart had nearly stopped on the way there. What if he didn't make it? I shook my head trying to remove the image from my mind. No….no that would be to terrible to even think about. Finally at some point the stress got to me and I fell asleep.

* * *

_When I went up to the roof that night I hadn't expected anything to happen. I walked up the stairs with no hesitation and when I got there I was shocked. I don't know why I had gone up to check there….no idea why I did it at all. Maybe it was just because I went up there to clear my head after waking up with nobody next to me. I thought the brat had finally gotten smart and left me. Thought he had finally given up trying to change me. _

_When I got up to the roof I found that I was sadly mistaken. For right there on the edge of the roof, walking on raised concrete, putting one foot in front of the other carefully, was Shuichi. He had even climbed over the high fencing that would prevent any injuries, something that I was surprised he could do. The wind was blowing harshly. One misstep and he would fall. _

_Slowly I approached him but with each step I took I became more nervous. Was this just him being stupid as per-usual or was he planning to do something? Was he planning to jump? he stood there with a calm though somewhat cold expression. I was terrified._

_I was only a foot or two away from the fence when I spoke, "Hey Brat….what are you doing?"_

_He turned to me and his eyes showed mild surprised but his face was still neutral, "Hi Yuki."_

"_What are you doing?" The wind was blowing harder but I was sure he had heard me._

_He looked over at the night sky and answered with another question, "Yuki….have you ever wondered what it would be like to fall?"_

"_I think you mean fly brat," I said trying to sound irritated but failing miserably. My blood felt ice cold._

"_No…no, I do mean fall…." He whispered. "Like to fall from a great height and….then just fall….nothing catches you….nothing."_

_I swallowed dryly unsure of what I should say, "Anybody can fall…it's not like people can control that."_

"_Your right….people can't really control that…" Shuichi muttered calmly as he stood on his tiptoes and continued to walk along the edge. "Their arms will flail, they try to cover their head, they just do anything to stop themselves from getting hurt….but it's mostly just their body reacting….reflexes….they really have no control over it. It's kinda sad when you think of it."_

_I didn't answer until he spoke again, "Yuki?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What would you do if I fell right now?"_

_My eyes went wide and I walked even closer to the fence, "What are you planning to do brat?"_

_He looked at me smugly and raised an eyebrow, "Nothing…It's just windy….it's possible that I could fall….and I'm curious."_

_I waited a moment before answering and when I did his eyes grew wide with surprise, "I'd hop over this fence and go down with you…."_

_He set his feet as firmly as he could onto the ground and turned away from me, "I…I didn't think that would be your answer."_

"_Well it is!" I said angrily. "Now stop all this non-sense and get over here!"_

_He nodded his head slowly and took a step forward…but the wind picked up and forced him off balance. I saw him fall backwards and for about thirty seconds I tried to imagine life without him….I didn't like it. _

_What happened next was an amazing show of strength and agility. As he was going over the edge, he used his left hand to grab a hold of the ledge, flipped, and it ended with him in a single handed hand stand. He shifted his wait slightly and allowed himself to get onto his feet. I was left speechless. He took one more look out at the night sky and started to climb the high fence. Once he was over, he jumped the seven feet it took to get down and landed on his feet. _

_He passed me as he made his way to the door leading down from the roof and I saw a little bit of blood trickling down his back, "Sometimes the body won't let you do things you want to do." _

_This was a week ago….and I'm still having these nightmares._

* * *

A hand touched my shoulder and my eyes opened slowly. A young looking nurse was there and her basic over all expression was that of relief and calm, "Mr. Uesugi….Mr. Uesugi?"

I wiped the sleep from my eyes and though my voice sounded worried I was glad that it was steady, "I'm up….is he….is he up?"

She shook her head no but she smiled letting me know that he was okay, "He's not up but….well this boy is nothing short of amazing….the car hit him straight on but all he got was a couple broken ribs, a broken ankle, and a slight…I repeat…a slight concussion…..he should be just fine….you could go in if you want to."

"No…I think I'll wait…got to make a call or two," With that I left the building and took out a cigarette

…okay now who do I need to call? Tohma? Yeah, Shuichi will probably need to get off work for a while. K? No that would defeat the point of the first call. His parents? Shuichi would be piss if I worried them for no reason so I guess I shouldn't. Ryuichi? Don't want to but I will….and then he'll tell that damn American and he'll be piss cause no one decided to call him. Hiro? He'll kill me if I don't call him….then he'll dance on my grave and run off with Shuichi….yeah…better do that then.

In the end I called everyone minus his parent seeing how they'd probably find out the next day anyway seeing how they always watch the news. The hospital would be filled with visitors by tomorrow. I however left Hiro for last. He'd probably find a way to twist this into being my fault.

It took several rings before someone actually picked up. I looked at my watch and saw why. It was later then even I dared to stay up…some would even wake up around the time, " 'ello."

"Hiro…I'm in the hospital."

"….do you need me to go pick Shuichi up and bring him up there?"

I sighed, "Let me rephrase that….I'm at the hospital…Shuichi's in."

"What! What happened? Is he I okay?"

"Yeah…he'll be alright…"

"How does he look now…is he pale or anything?"

"How should I know….I'm not inside right now." I murmured lazily as I put out my cigarette.

I had to draw my ear back as I heard the next thing said, "ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR SOMETHING! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE….HE HATES HOSPTIALS…HE FEARS THEM….HE'LL GO ISANE AND PROBABLY DO SOMETHING RASH…."

Before he could even finish that one sentence I heard an ear splitting scream….and it was definitely Shuichi.

* * *

A/N- Sorry that I haven't been posting on this. I tend to forget about storied that no one reviews on but I swear to you so long as I get at least one review on each chapter I will try to post as soon as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

Shu pov

I was seven and I stood there waiting. All of eyes were on me and I couldn't help but turn away from their gaze. I was covered in blood….the blood of my bother's and sisters. In this experiment only one was allowed to be left alive and in the end that one was me. They were looking for a leader for the new group they were creating. The school thought that I was be best for the job and perhaps they're right. I had taken six young ones out with little to no mercy and when they were given mercy it was only the kind that let them die without pain.

As I looked out at the scientist I felt sick to my stomach. Right there, in the middle of the crowd, was my mother. She looked horrified. Even more horrified then when all of us had gone through training. That had never been a pretty sight. My eyes wondered lower to her belly. Only four more months until the second in command was born and then….at least then I'd have someone that I could get close to without hurting them. I can't stand to look in her direction anymore and so I turn back to the others.

"He's so fast!"

"…alert."

"….strong."

"…..aggressive."

"…...brilliant."

"….powerful."

"…..unpredictable."

"He's the perfect candidate…..he can save the world."

I droop my head in shame though they don't take any notice to it. 'Perhaps I was only tired' the scientist thought….no it couldn't be that I actually had a conscious. Why would I feel ashamed of the praise I was receiving for killing my own brethren? It was so obvious why I would be….I had always been the weakest….they had let me win!

They had let me kill them just so they didn't have to kill me and live with the guilt. All six of them had let me live. A sweet faced brunette…Kyota, A nosey blond…EJ, a nervous redhead…Emma, a laid back raven…Sebastian, a kind hearted bubblehead with white hair….Joshua, and then a motherly chestnut…Mya. Each one was better for the job then me and yet they had rather die then kill the youngest in the group.

I took one last look over at the fallen and burst into tears at what I had done. Each one had whispered a message of forgiveness as they died but I didn't feel forgiven. No…not in the least. I felt filthy, even as they hosed me down, I could still feel their blood. The sad thing about it was that I had seen it coming way before it had happened and the nightmares had started long ago…long before the incident occurred…. And the nightmares became worst afterward. Like they had been just waiting to further torment the person they plagued.

* * *

I bolted up from the bed and the first thing I saw was white walls. Terrible white walls. The room smelled of disinfectants and other anti-bacterial items. Only a few moments after I had woken up I had started hyperventilating. Had they found me? How did they? Stupid! You're a pop-star! Of course they were going to find you eventually. Stupid, stupid, stupid! You should have just stayed off the radar like you had always planned to do!

My head had started spinning as people entered the room. Five of them, all in white lab coats. What were they planning to do? Whatever it was….it wasn't gonna happen cause I wasn't going down without a fight. I ripped out my wings and got into fighting stance. The majority of the doctors looked shock…why should they? These bastards had done this to me so why should they looked so shocked by what they had done.

The first four were easy. I swished my left wing under there feet and they fell. Each one hit their head in just the right place. It would be a miracle if any of them remembered this in the morning. The fifth one was harder. It was actually like he was trying to fight me. The room was to small and in the end I pulled my wings back into my body. I chose to do some hand to hand combat. I had never been good with it but if my life was on the line then I could manage. A couple hits and he was down. Whether he was down for the count or just trying to lure me into a false sense of security wasn't clear but I didn't lose my stance. Not until I heard a voice coming from the door way did I start to calm down.

"Shuichi?" he was surprise and worry but at what I wasn't sure.

I walked closer to him and fell into his arms, "Please Yuki…please don't let them take me away again."

Yuki scooped me up into his arms and I was set back on the bed, "Don't worry brat….no one's taking you away."

I fell asleep right then and there, thinking that I was safe again.

* * *

Yuki pov

The sound of crashing and yelling met my ears as I rushed through the hospital. When I made it to the room I was horrified at what I saw. Four doctors were sprawled on the floor and Shuichi was beating the last one until he was bloody. Finally the man was thrown aside and Shuichi was left panting. Blood was dripping down his back.

"Shuichi?" His eyes were wild when he turned to me but they slowly soften.

He walked over and collapsed right in front of me. Had I not been so quick he would have fallen to the floor. He was muttering something over and over again, like a mantra, "Please Yuki….please don't let them take me away again."

I frown at what he said. Who would take him away? I slowly lifted him up, being careful about his injuries and set him back on the bed, "Don't worry brat….no one's taking you away."

He fell asleep the moment I said that and I was left there to think about what had happened. One of the doctors stood up shakily and left the room saying he had something to do but I paid no mind to it. I only watched Shuichi sleep and wondered to myself…how much did I actually know about my lover?

* * *

A/N-….okay if this chapter is terrible then I sorry. I'm home sick and it was either work on this or do nothing. So just review and if you think it's terrible then tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- sorry for not updating for a while. Life got in the way…and my story Singer in the park got in the way two….and I became obsessed with Detective Conan…you know what lets just say everything got in the way and be done with it._

* * *

_Max pov_

_Here we sat in a small café in the middle of Tokyo, drinking coffee and yes….I actually did allow Angel and Gazzy have some. It will come back to haunt me but at this point we were all worst for wear from lack of sleep so I had to let them have it. The entire flock had been looking for the one from my dream but we hadn't had any luck with it. _

_You'd think that a skinny, pink haired, boy would be easy to find even if the town was huge but he wasn't. Maybe if the man was suppose to be tall we'd find him right away but noooo he had to be short! Almost everyone here seemed skinny and shorter then the people in America and I had seen so many pink haired people that I had given up on just running out into the crowd to check on them. None of the people had the mysterious violent eyes that the one in my dream had._

_So we just sat here and took in the average sounds of the town. My eyes slowly closed and I leaned back in my chair. Even though it was loud it seemed peaceful in a way. No one was trying to pester us, no one was shooting at us, and more importantly….we were out of the lime light for once._

_Turns out I had spoken to soon. Behind my closed eyes I could see flashing lights. For a brief moment I thought were going to be attacked. As my eyes shot open I realized that it was only camera's that were flashing as people took pictures of us._

_Fang leaned forward and set his chin on the table, "Well I guess they recognize us….I don't even remember doing a air show here though."_

_Iggy's brow furrowed, "We didn't."_

_I rolled my eyes but caught myself, "I'm rolling my eyes Iggy….and why else would they be taking pictures of us?"_

_Angel tilted her head and smiled an angelic smile (that little demon), "Because we've been mistaken for someone else."_

"_What?" Nudge asked._

"_We look like someone else….well one of us does….for the most part! Oooooo there's some Fan girls in the crowd….but the thoughts are kinda weird. Max….what's Shota…..and why are the fan girls looking at Fang and Gazzy?" Well I wasn't about to answer that question._

"_Erm….maybe I'll tell you when you're older…..but first I have to ask…..these people are speaking Japanese….how the hell are you able to understand them?"_

"_Well my mind is moving a mile a minute….and….and…and I don't know! I feel like I could run a mile or do anything! Maybe my mind is just processing the thoughts really fast and I just don't know it!" Did you understand that my wonder readers….good…cuz I didn't…..but this must be the power of caffeine at work with the young little mind. Interesting._

"_Right…so who do they think we look like?"_

"_Some guy named Shu….with pink hair?" Her face scrunched up and she looked around for a moment. She perked up for a and pointed to a large screen attached to one of the buildings. "That guy!"_

_I looked over at the huge TV and when my eyes saw the young mans face I knew they were the same, "Where is he?"_

_At this point the crowd had dissipated, "Oh….he's in…the hospital….it was just on the news….that's why they left."_

"_Hospital?"_

"_Ya….Shinbuko hospital…he was in an accident a last night….not a bad one apparently but they think he'll be out of commission for a couple weeks."_

"_So he'll be fine by tomorrow?"_

"_Probably…" and so we go to the hospital….this was not a good day._

* * *

_Shu pov_

_The sunshine filtered through the window waking me up from my heavy sleep. I opened my eyes and the sight before me almost took my breath away. There, sleeping in a chair next to me, was Yuki and sun's rays hit his hair in such a way that it almost made me swoon. I slowly shifted my weight onto my arm and sat up slightly, reaching my hand out to him. I withdrew it when he started to wake up._

_His eyes fluttered open and for a moment we just stared at each other, "So your awake brat?"_

_I nodded my head and just continued to look at him. I would have never seen his face every again had I not pushed him out of the way of that car, "Yeah…I guess I am."_

"_Well I bet your hungry….and I might as well get you something before they bring you that hospital crap that they serve the patients here….God knows you're not going to eat it and you still need to keep your strength up," Yuki muttered as he pulled on his coat. "I'll go get you something."_

"_Let me come with you," I said cheerfully as I hopped off the bed onto my feet."_

"_No need for…." He trailed off as he turned around with horrified eyes. After a couple seconds I understood why he was looking at me that way and I quickly fell back onto the bed grasping at my foot._

"_Owww! Damnit what happpen?" I feigned intense pain._

_Most of the suspicion left his eyes but some Yuki remained. He rolled his eyes, "Well you were hit by a car….I'd say the injuries you have are minor compared to what they could have been."_

"_Oh…."_

_He sighed and walked through the door, "I'll be right back….try not to hurt yourself."_

_I laid there on the bed, sprawled out, trying to think clearly but failing miserably. Random visions and the thoughts of others were flooding into my mind. This was why I never was truly able to focus….this was why I'm so loud. The thoughts would overlap with my own and it would be like sitting in a loud crowded room, making it almost impossible to hear my mind clearly and because of that I had to be louder then average just to know that what I said was actually heard…..even if they couldn't hear the other voices. _

_The visions weren't that important right now. Most were impossible to stop without giving away my secret but as I thought about them I wanted to cry. All of my visions were of death and tragedy. I'd have six visions a day usually and it seemed to want to give me all six add this very moment instead of spread out through out the day. _

_A tornado somewhere in American: 6 days; death toll 5. A murderer in London: 3 months; death toll 3. A car crash: 2 weeks; death toll 10. Starvation in Africa: today; death toll 24,000. Collapsing building in mexico: tomorrow; death toll 53. Bombing in Iraq: next week; death toll 113. _

_Tears slid down my face as I thought about the children who would be dieing. I closed my eyes to try and stop the flow. Just as they closed I snapped them back open. A person had entered the room and he was definitely not Yuki. I shifted my weight onto my arm and turned to look at the intruder. A old Asian man stood at the door. _

"_Hello Shuichi." the man whispered. "You are looking well."_

"_Who are you?" I asked as I stood up completely. This man caused a feeling of unease to settle inside me._

"_Ah….I'm so sorry….I haven't told you my name, have I?" The man said. "My name is Mr. Chu!"_

_As I looked at him the unease increased, "Mr. Chu?"_

"_Yes….I doubt that you've heard of me….but perhaps….others have thought of me?" He smirked when I became pale. "Yes I know all about that little talent you have….all of the talents you have."_

_My eyes darkened when he said this. He wanted something…I could tell, "What do you want from me?"_

_He smiled, "Not much really….I just think your powers….could be usefully to me….I'd like for you to come work for me…I'll even pay a great sum."_

_I thought about it for a moment, turned away from him and laid back down on my side, "No deal."_

"_What!" He said with surprise._

"_You send off really bad vibes….not even my boss Tohma sends vibes like yours…..and his are still pretty bad sometimes," I said lazily. "You must really be a terrible man….and well…I don't think I want to work for a man like you."_

"_I see," He said dryly. "You can see the future am I right Mr. Shindou?"_

"_Yes….some of it anyway."_

"_You can see when a terrible thing is going to happen….or so I've been told?"_

"_Hit the nail right on the head that time."_

"_Most of the it has nothing to do with you but sometimes it's personal?"_

_I was getting tired of this game of twenty questions, "Yep…now what's the point of this?"_

"_Can you see what I'll do to your family? your friends?….to Yuki?" He said smugly. _

_I flipped over suddenly and glared at the man, "Don't you ever threaten them!"_

"_But I could do so much….you know what Erasers are right?"_

_I nodded my head and he continued, "Well the school stopped making them….but I can always convinced them to make more. And they love to attack when told to….imagine what they'd look like after our little wolf friends got a hold of them!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because I can kick your ass half way to next week when someone makes me angry….and you've made me angry."_

_He didn't answer for a moment, but then he turned around to leave the room, "Very well Mr. Shindo…but you have been warned and….I will be sending some….associates….to try and convince you later….understand?"_

"_Understood…just be sure to tell them that if they touch Yuki they leave in a body bag."_

_The man walked through the door and roughly bumped into Yuki on the way out, "Who was he….a friend of yours?"_

"_No….an enemy."_

* * *

_Several hours passed and many decided to come to visit me. First my sister came, then my parents, then Rage, but they all decide to leave after a few minutes. There were some who decided to stay longer. Tohma came….and oddly enough he wasn't sending me bad vibes…he actually seemed to…like me now? Must be because I saved Yuki's like. Hiro stayed around pretty long to, so did Suguru, K, and Ryuichi. Everything was going pretty well…until Ryu looked out the window and made a peculiar comment._

"_Look at the pretty doggies flying out there!"_

_Tohma chuckled, "I believe you mean birds."_

"_Nope doggies! Look."_

_Tohma stared out the window and paled, "What the hell…."_

_Finally I looked out the window, gasping as I did so. A swam of flying Erasers were outside….and yet there eyes glowed like machines. _

* * *

_A/N- Well I got the chapter done! Hope you liked it…if you want another chapter then beg on your knees mortals (Mwahaha!)….and review. _


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I'm so sorry for not updating in like….forever! First I had finals, then I had to study to get my permit and then I had to come to a town where there's nothing but stalker cows and farms so I've been a little to be busy to update…so sorry. .

* * *

Chapter 6

Shu pov

Glowing red eyes staring at me from outside as they sped towards us. The only focus was me. For a moment I couldn't move, couldn't breath, and all I saw was the vicious creatures about to dive through the window. People were screaming, Ryu was crying, Tohma had fainted, and the others were awestruck by the monsters. Everyone was in a panic…well….Yuki was keeping a semi-level head even though he to was terrified.

I heard him screaming my name and I felt a tug at my arm but I was rooted to the seat at the end of the hospital bed. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as the Erasers made their final approach. My heart was pounding harder and harder as I watched…and…then I was sure for a moment it just stopped. Both my heart and the panicked sounds and sights. For a moment all movement seemed to stop around me. My eyes went wide as I looked straight at the unmoving wolf and the glowing red that stared unseeing into mine.

I grasped at my heart and when I found my voice I screeched out a message to those around me as the time seemed to start up again, "Take cover!"

The Erasers crashed through both the window and some even came through the walls. Before I could even move from my spot I found myself pinned to the wall by a cold fur covered hand and as it tightened ever so slightly I started to panic. I found that though I could breath somewhat it wasn't enough oxygen to think properly. My vision started to blur and I felt a familiar pain start to flow through my back as the flesh tore away and forced the wolf like creature back. I fell back onto the bed and took in a much needed breath. My wings curled in slightly and the wounds healed leaving them visible for all to see. Clean and the softest shade of pink.

Yuki's eyes had grown wide as he stared at me reaching out to touch him. He backed away and continued to look at the wings. The others did the same. All of them looked terrified by the unusual sight before them and my heart clenched. Were they really scared of me….was that even possible?

I was about to speak when a fist slammed into my stomach leaving me out of breath. My eyes shifted to look at my attacker and I once again found myself in the company of my large furry friends the Erasers. I couldn't help but look in the eyes…..I still couldn't quite place what was different about them…..I could go for the obvious and say the wings or maybe the eyes but I couldn't figure out what was wrong.

I spun around and the side of his head met my foot in a not so pleasant way. I heard the bending of metal and the snapping of wires. For a moment I was confused then shocked as the head tore away from the body to reveal gears and other thing. This….this wasn't a Eraser at all was it?….this was something different. I was so awestruck by my new discovery that I didn't even notice the other creatures come towards me, or feel the fist collide with my stomach once again. I didn't see others gather outside the broken windows or notice a new battle began….after a while everything went black…must have been the shock or something.

* * *

Max pov

It had to be them…..it had to be freaking Flyboys. Finding the hospital had been easy enough especially considering a huge chunk had been taken out of the building off to the side. I'd say the little devils had really out done themselves this time with property damage but then again I'd probably still be wrong. Either way it was no time to just sit around and do nothing.

Fang and I were the first ones to react as we extended our wings and flew up. Nudge and Iggy followed next and then Gazzy and Angel. We rushed towards the damaged part of the hospital and stopped dead as we came face to face with the machines that looked like our worst nightmares. When it came right down to it the flyboys looked a hell of a lot like the creatures they were based off and at time it was unnerving.

I saw the man we had come to save fall to the ground as he was punched in the stomach. He looked directly at us with unseeing eyes and moments later he passed out. We looked around and saw a small of normal 'non' mutated humans standing off to the side in a corner and the mechanical monsters gathering around the limp body of the pink haired man. I wanted to groan….we had to protect, defend, and conquer…what a lovely fight this would be.

I shot out and grabbed one of the flyboys by the back of the neck and forced him into a sitting position before pulling head clean off its shoulders. The others took this as a sign to start fighting. The battle was going pretty well but as each one of the machines went done three took their place. It wasn't until they took out the big guns that I started to get worried….and when I say big guns….I meant it literally.

I heard a quiet squeak come from my right and I swiftly turned to see it. The young man was awake to some extent and he looked horrified by the new weapons and even more so by the growing number of enemies. How many were there anyway? I looked around and noticed that several were waiting just outside and with that a thought jumped into my head….this would be just fine if we were alone but people were in actual danger right now….we had to get them out of here.

I gave the signal to the others and rushed toward one of the men with blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. He appeared to be the heaviest out of all of them and with that being said Fang and I were probably going to be the ones to fly him out of here. He yelled out in surprise when I looped my arms under his armpits and Fang grabbed him by the legs.

We rushed out and I only took a quick look back to see if the others were indeed following. Angel and Gazzy had their hands on a small unconscious blond, Nudge was carrying a light crying brunette, and Iggy was carrying a small raven. My eyes went wide as something dawned on me….we had left three behind.

I was about to rush back but the weight in my arms stopped me. I had…I had already screwed up? I closed my eyes in frustration and sadness. This just couldn't be happening. When I open opened my eyes opened again I was met with a pleasant but shocking sight. With my raptor vision I could clearly make out the sight of pink wings and as he came closer my surprise grew…an unconscious blond was in his arms. And a red headed man was on his back…arms around his friends neck hanging on for dear life. I just couldn't believe it.

Not only was he carrying more then what me and Fang could carry together but he was also doing it without it appearing to weigh him down. We came to a clearing and everyone was set down. The Pinkette set the man down lovingly and brushed some hair away from his face before standing straight up and looking all of us in the eyes. His eyes were cold as he spoke at us rather then to us.

"The team the school always wanted me to lead….guess they didn't give up on it when I left…."

* * *

A/N- okay sorry it Shu is a total Marty stu but I'm purposely doing this to emphasize something that will eventually show up in the story. Well Review even if its just to flame. XD


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- sorry that I haven't been posting on this story. I don't post unless I get at least one review and finally I got that one review! Thank you anime girl! You have single handedly saved this story from never continuing and for that I thank you with all my heart. It's been….wow only three months? I thought it was longer but oh well. Please review at the end of this chapter if you want it to continue…that's the only way I'm adding.

* * *

Chapter 7

Shu pov

I stared at the ones around me with little to no emotion. It was a far cry from the usual constantly emoting expressions that I often displayed. The people who knew me looked at the wings on my back and the face I wore with wide eyes wondering whether it was them or I myself who had gone mad. The ones I knew nothing about other then where they had come from just looked at me with curiosity. The jumbled thoughts that I received from them gave me an idea of what they were after but I couldn't let my guard down.

I could only process direct and simple thoughts that came from others meaning I could only receive current information….simple information. They could have been told that about my abilities and were using it to get passed my defenses. I let a breath out through my nose and listened closely to what they were thinking without taking my eyes from them.

The dark hair boy before me seemed to be the loudest in thought rather then in voice but his course of thought was disorganized and difficult to follow. Even in my best state of mind (that is…when I'm not as stressed as I was at this moment). I probably wouldn't have been able to interpret it. The best I could get from him was an obvious mistrust of me and a strong longing to keep his flock safe. His name finally came as though the word was spat angrily at me. Fang…the name sounded tough when spoken mentally but I could sense an underlining uncertainly in it. As though he himself didn't get the reason for the peculiar choice of name.

There was a blind kid there as well…..Iggy….he looked like a nice guy and I had to smile slightly at that. Though his mind wasn't perfectly organized either, it was far more understandable then the last one. Perhaps it was because he couldn't see me and that made me less of a distraction. I could see that he didn't mistrust me but then again I had not given him a reason to do so. He had no opinion of me just yet.

My eyes moved from him to the youngest of them males in the group. Gasman….Gasman? That was not a name…that I was sure of. A boy no older then eight or nine stood there and managed to hold my gaze without fear. I respected him for that and my eyes softened as I listened silently to unspoken warnings to anyone willing to harm his sister. Such a caring brother.

My eyes continued to scan the group until landing on a messy haired black girl…Nudge…a few feet away from me. The only thing I got was an obvious case of ear-shattering chatter. I only just barely managed to not cover my ears before turning to another. The next one was a girl around fourteen or fifteen. Only one thought came through. 'Don't hurt my family or I'll make you wish you were dead.' She even gave a rather gruesome metal image to go with it….this was Maximum ride and she held no trust for anyone without that person earning that trust.

I shook my head trying to rid the very thought from my mind and I turned to the last girl….her name was Angel. What fitting name for such a beautiful young child. She was no older then six or possibly seven. I listened to her thoughts…and paused for a moment. They were no different from the thoughts that I had seen from the others. In fact….they were the same thoughts….the same mental voices. I heard their thoughts rather then her own when I looked in her mind. The two of us (the girl and me just watched each other not willing to break the other's gaze). Her head slowly craned and shifted to look over at who I was sure had to be the leader.

The older girl looked for something in Angels eyes. An answer perhaps? But an answer to what? What could the little girl possibly know about me that that she couldn't figure out for herself. Angel looked nervous as she got ready to speak up. I could tell by the way she held herself that it wasn't going to be pleasant news to some people in the group…it was going to be very unpleasant news in fact. I could see it in her eyes clear as day.

"Max," the girl asked timidly…something that obviously wasn't normal considering the strange looks she got from the others.

The leader looked at the girl carefully unsure of what was about to be said, "Yeah Angel?"

"This boy….I can't hear him….I can't hear him at all….all I hear is the others," Her older then reality eyes slowly shifted to me carefully and cautiously. "This boy….he's just like me."

* * *

A/N- sorry it has to be so short but I need to get the part in and it wouldn't have worked out any other way. It needed to be it's own chapter because it wasn't likely to have fit anywhere else in the story….so….yeah….please review if you want me to continue. That's the only way and I swear to you the story will be great if I get enough reviews. ( I tend to half ass things when I'm cranky and I'm cranky when it takes three months for one review to get in. So again….please please review.


End file.
